


Dokonalé dopisy

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Matchmaking
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Drarry. Cukr. Oneshot. Někdy má brk na svědomí víc divů než hůlka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dokonalé dopisy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letter perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19882) by Alisanne. 



** »» «« **

_ Pottere, _

__

_ je naprosto zjevné, že jsi mnou dočista posedlý. Neuniklo mé pozornosti, jak mě všude pronásleduješ. Ačkoliv je tvůj zájem lichotivý, obtěžuje mě to. _

__

_ Vypadá to, že nejsi schopný mě přestat sledovat. Musím to s tebou osobně prodiskutovat. Nejpřijatelnějším místem jsou Tři Košťata, tak se tam se mnou v sobotu večer setkej. _

_ _

_ Pobouří mě, Pottere, jestli nepřijdeš. Vlastně bych to nestrpěl. Budu tě tam očekávat přesně ve 20:00. A vezmi si nějaké normální šaty, u Merlinova vousu. Doporučuji něco zeleného, co ti půjde k očím.  _

__

_ Budu se těšit na setkání. _

__

_ – DM _

Harry se zamračil, zamrkal, a poté, co si dopis několikrát pročetl, vzhlédl. Měl paranoidní pocit, že ho někdo sleduje. Byla sobota ráno, většina lidí vstávala a scházela na snídani. Včerejší famfrpálový zápas se protáhl dlouho do noci, takže hodně studentů zívalo, popíjelo čaj a snažilo se bojovat s únavou.

U zmijozelského stolu se vybavovala Pansy a její banda. Jak je Harry pozoroval, Blaise Zabini zvedl hlavu, pohlédl na něj a ušklíbl se. Harry se s povzdechem znovu zadíval do dopisu, který obdržel. Musel to být jen vtip, ne? Malfoy nebyl na snídani a Harry byl za to docela rád. Nebyl si jist, co by měl dělat, nebo co by měl druhému chlapci právě teď říct.

Ron by určitě celou věc pustil z hlavy jako nějaký žertík, Hermiona by chtěla pergamen prozkoumat kvůli případným kouzlům, která na něj mohla být použita. A oba by ho přesvědčovali, ať tam nechodí. Jenomže něco na Malfoyově nabídce Harrymu připadalo upřímné, skutečné. Přál si, aby to bylo skutečné. 

Složil dopis a strčil jej do kapsy, aby si jej mohl později znovu pročíst. Dal ho pryč právě včas, protože o chvíli později přišli Ron s Hermionou a namířili si to přímo k němu.

„Jsi tady brzo,“ podivil se Ron a nějak se mu podařilo zároveň se usadit a nabrat si plný talíř. „V kolik jsi vstával?“

„Vzbudil jsem se v sedm,“ řekl Harry. Vůbec neměl touhu dodat, že ho vzbudil lehký záchvěv magie, když se Malfoyův dopis zjevil v nohou jeho postele. Pročetl si jej, překontroloval, jestli na něm není patrna stopa černé magie. Pak zjistil, že už je úplně vzhůru, vstal a zamířil dolů na snídani, aby popřemýšlel o Malfoyově nabídce.

„Proč jsi na nás nepočkal?“ vyzvídala Hermiona zatímco si i ona nabírala na talíř snídani.

Harry se usmál. „Myslel jsem, že vy dva byste mohli mít nějaké soukromé věci na probrání,“ řekl a zazubil se, když viděl, jak Ron zčervenal.

Hermiona pozvedla obočí. „Ty jsi o tom věděl?“

„Ron tě chtěl pozvat na víkend do Prasinek už kolik týdnů,“ vysvětlil Harry a užíval si Ronových rozpaků. Koneckonců se aspoň nebavili o tom, že Harry pořád nikoho nemá.

Bohužel, Hermionina vnímavá povaha si vybrala právě tenhle moment, aby zvedla hlavu. „Nechceš se k nám přidat, Harry?“ zeptala se jemně. Když mluvila, pohled jí zalétl směrem ke vstupu do Velké síně. 

Harry sledoval směr jejího pohledu a uviděl vcházet Ginny, ruku v ruce s Michaelem Cornerem. Byli zabráni do konverzace a ani nevzhlédli, když si sedali k havraspárskému stolu. „Ne, to je v pohodě,“ zamumlal. „Dneska se mi do Prasinek beztak nechce.“ 

„Můžeme náš výlet odložit,“ nabídla Hermiona. „Zůstaneme tady s tebou. Musím beztak ještě vypracovat esej do kouzelných formulí, mohla bych na něm začít pracovat-“

Ron zvedl hlavu. „Cože? Proč?“ Zamrkal, když do něj Hermiona zabodla ostrý pohled. „Co?“

„Harry by byl sám,“ zašeptala Ronovi, jako by tam Harry vůbec nebyl.

Ron pokrčil rameny. „No a? Postará se o sebe.“

Hermiona protočila oči a vypadalo to, že zvažuje, jestli mu nemá jednu natáhnout.

Harry se tomu jejich škádlení usmál. „To je dobrý,“ zopakoval. „Vy si hezky běžte, já se určitě zabavím. Nejspíš strávím celý den v pokoji, musím si udělat… pořádek ve věcech.

Ron si ho chvíli prohlížel a pak na něj šibalsky mrknul. „To jistě. _Dobře_ se bav, kámo.“

Harry se na něj chvilku díval, než mu došlo, na co Ron naráží, pak zrudnul.

Hermiona to samo sebou také nemohla nechat jen tak. „Od kdy jsi ty tak pořádkumilovný?“ zajímalo ji.

„Ále, no tak, Hermiono. Nech tomu klukovi taky nějaké soukromí, jo?“

„Co zase tohle znamená?“ Přejížděla je Hermiona zkoumavým pohledem. Harry nechtěl Ronovi vyvracet jeho domněnky o tom, jak bude trávit svůj volný čas, ale ani je nechtěl Hermioně potvrzovat. „Co máš doopravdy v plánu dělat, Harry?“

Seamus je všechny zachránil. Šťouchl ji do ramene a zamumlal. „Hej, Hemiono, co si myslíš, že Harry asi tak bude dělat? Kluci potřebujou semotam nějakej čas jen pro sebe. Nech ho žít.“

„Nechápu, na co pořád narážíte. Udělat si–“ Hermioniny oči se rozšířily pochopením. „Ach– aha!“ Tváře jí zahořely a překotně vstala. „Jasně. Chápu. Takže za dvacet minut vyrážíme, ano Rone?“

Ron, který se očividně dobře bavil, jen přikývnul.

Hermiona se nemohla na Harryho ani podívat, jen na něj zavolala: „Užij si t– … ehm… zatím Harry!“

Rychle se od nich vzdálila a všichni shromáždění chlapci propukli v hurónský smích. Harry s úsměvem ještě jednou pohlédl tam, kde seděli Zmijozelští, a strnul.

Malfoy právě dorazil a vyčkávavě ho pozoroval. Když se jejich pohledy setkaly, Malfoy na něj chvíli upřeně hleděl, než se od něj odvrátil a začal cosi šeptat Parkinsonové. Parkinsonová se uchechtla, zadívala se na Harryho, a teprve poté Dracovi odpověděla. Harry si toužebně přál umět odezírat ze rtů.

„– že jo Harry?“

Harry zamrkal a pohlédl na Seamuse. „Có?“

„Měl by sis _dobře užít_ svého volna,“ zopakoval Seamus a vstal. „Budeš mít celý den pro sebe, takže doufáme, že si uděláš _perfektní pořádek ve věcech_ a odreaguješ se, než se vrátíme.“

Harry zrudnul a všichni se znovu rozesmáli. Když odcházeli, poplácávali ho po zádech.

Pohlédl na druhý konec místnosti a postřehl, že všichni Zmijozelští už se začali sbírat. Všichni, až na Malfoye, který zíral do hrnku čaje. Jako kdyby vycítil Harryho pohled, prudce zvedl hlavu a částečně se na Harryho ušklíbl. Pak se rovněž zvedl od stolu a odešel.

Harry si povzdechl. _Kde u všech všudy seženu zelený hábit?_

__

** »» «« **

_~~ Malfoy, ~~ _ _ Draco, _

__

_ nabude vadit, když ti budu říkat Draco, že ne? Chci říct, doufám, že ti nevadí, že ti tak v duchu taky říkám. Ne že bych na tebe nějak mysle… Ačkoliv vlastně myslím. _

__

_ Dobře, nejspíš tě zajímá, proč ti vlastně píšu. Taky by mě to zajímalo.  _

_ Nejspíš je to chyba, ale něco mi říká, že není. Něco mi taky říká, že jsi z našeho nepřátelského sporu právě tak otrávený, jako já. _

__

_ Jestli je to pravda, pak bych rád celou situaci probral. Budu tě dnes v osm večer čekat U Tří košťat. _

__

_ Žádný podvod, žádní jiní lidi, jen mi dva, jasné? _

__

_ Doufám, že přijdeš. _

__

_ –HP _

Rozmrzele našpulil rty a přečetl si dopis podesáté. Jen tak tak ho stihl ukrýt před Pansy. Bylo mu jasné, že by ho Pansy donutila na tu schůzku jít – Pansy totiž věděla o jeho _slabosti_ pro Pottera. Nejspíš by ho pak „tajně“ sledovala až do Prasineka ukryla se někde před Třemi Košťaty pro případ, že by se ho Potter rozhodl počastovat nějakou kletbou.

Ne že by ho za to snad mohl Draco vinit; Merlin věděl, že on sám to udělal nesčetněkrát. Ještě stále se trochu styděl za to, jak se zachoval před rokem ve vlaku do Bradavic. Neměl v úmyslu rozbít Potterovi nos – prostě se to stalo.

Draco se posadil na postel, zády se opřel o polštáře a rozjímal nad dopisem, který na něj stále ještě čekal, když se vrátil ze snídaně.

Proč by s ním chtěl Potter mluvit? Po tom všem, co mu udělal! Byli soupeři, nepřátelé! _Ale nemuseli byste být,_ našeptával mu jeho vnitřní hlas. _Čekal jsi na příležitost. Člověk nemusí být génius, aby pochopil, že Temný pán je naprostý šílenec. Tohle by mohla být tvá šance, jak z toho vyváznout, aniž by ses musel přidat k Smrtijedům. A navíc – Potter!_

Povzdechl si, zavřel oči a přemýšlel, jak se zachovat. Bylo štěstí, že se rozhodl s nikým si do Prasinek nevyjít, přestože ho Pansy pořád přemlouvala. Potřeboval čas na rozmyšlenou; nevěděl, jak na Potterův vzkaz zareagovat. Nebo by mu měl říkat _Harry_?

Draco tiše zaklel, převalil se na bok a znovu si vzkaz pročetl. „Co mi může chtít?“ zašeptal.

Potter ho během snídaně pozoroval, ale to nebylo nic neobvyklého. Jenomže v jeho pohledu bylo dneska něco jiného. Jakoby byl více zkoumavý, přemýšlivý. _Čekal na tvoji reakci na dopis,_ navrhla Dracova mysl.

Přivolal si balení čokolády z medového ráje, kterou mu matka zaslala, nabral si tři lískooříškové pralinky a pomalu, slovo od slova, si pročetl vzkaz. Snažil se zachytit nějaký skrytý význam. Dokonce to i párkrát přečetl pozpátku.

Kolem čtvrté se Draco sebral a vytáhl ze skříně troje různé šaty, které by si na setkání s Potterem mohl vzít. Kolem páté se konečně rozhodl pro temně šedý hábit se stříbrným lemem. Aby se vyhnul ostatním Zmijozelským, zašel do knihovny nějak zabít zbývající čas do… schůzky. Do schůzky – ne do rande s Potterem!

Madam Pinceová po něm vrhla pár podezřívavých pohledů, ale protože s ním nebyli ani Blaise, ani Pansy (právě oni obvykle způsobovali nejvíc problémů), nechala ho být.

O půl sedmé vyklouzl z Bradavic a pomalým krokem zamířil k Prasinkám. Cestou narazil na několik mrzimorských studentů, ale když ho uviděli, vyhnuli se mu uctivým obloukem.

V 19.58 dorazil před Tři košťata, zhluboka se nadechl a vstoupil dovnitř.

Nejdříve Pottera nikde neviděl. Po chvíli se otočil a chystal se odejít, když si všiml známé rozčepýřené kštice až vzadu v rohu.

Potter ho spatřil ve stejný okamžik. Vstal a nervózně si urovnal hábit. Z nějakého důvodu to gesto Draca uklidnilo.

Přešel k němu a přisedl si. „Pottere.“

„Malfoy,“ odvětil Potter.

„Copak? Žádné ´ _Draco_ ´?“

Draco zaváhal, když viděl Potterův překvapený pohled. „No, nevadí, tak zase jen ta příjmení.“

„Ne, ne,“ pousmál se Potter napjatě. „Nemyslel jsem že… budu ti říkat Draco, když mi budeš říkat Harry.“

Draco se na chviličku zamyslel. „Dobře…Harry.“

Rosmerta si vybrala právě tenhle moment, aby je vyrušila. „Nikdy jsem si nemyslela, že přijde den, kdy vás dva uvidím sedět tady spolu a vést civilizovanou konverzaci.“Probodla je oba přísným pohledem. „Doufám, že je civilizovaná.“

„Jsem velice civilizovaný,“ zamumlal Draco.

Harry se na ni jen usmál.

„Mmm hm,“ potřásla hlavou. „Dobrá, tak co to bude? Dnešní specialita je dušené jehněčí maso a jako desert nabízíme drobenkový koláč.“

„Tak to si dám,“ řekl Harry. „A ještě jeden máslový ležák, prosím.“

Draco přikývnul. „Já bych si dal to samé.“ Jeho oči se zúžily, když si povšimnul Harryho užaslého výrazu. „Co?“

„Nic. Jen jsi mě překvapil,“ usmál se. „Myslel jsem, že budeš vyžadovat něco speciálního, nevím, třeba kaviár, hlemýždě, nebo tak něco.“

Draco protáhl obličej. „Nesnáším kaviár, je hrozně slaný. A šneci se dají jíst tak leda ve Francii.“

Hned, jak se před nimi objevili jejich máslové ležáky, vzal si Draco svou sklenici a usrkl si. Harrry ho napodobil. „No, měli bychom si promluvit,“ řekl po chvíli ticha.

„Ovšem,“ přitakal Draco a opřel se. „Tak mluv.“

Harry si povzdechl. „Proč jsme vůbec nepřátelé?“ zeptal se. „Chci říct, vím, že jsme v prváku vykročili levou nohou, ale upřímně, proč mě tak nesnášíš?“

Draco pozvedl obočí. „Nesnáším? Kdo říká, že tě nesnáším?“

„Vždycky na mě jen sesíláš nejrůznější kletby!“

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Procvičuji se.“

„Procvičuješ se na co?“

„Zdokonaluji si reflexy,“ ušklíbl se Draco. „Však víš, udržuji se v kondici.“

Harry protočil oči. „No jo.“

Draco pevně stiskl rty. „A jaká je tvoje omluva?“

„Omluva k čemu?“

„Neustále mě pronásleduješ.“ Na stole se objevila jejich jídla a Draco okamžitě popadl vidličku a pustil se do jídla. „Merline! Přísahám, že si kolikrát myslím, že když se příliš náhle zastavím, vrazíš do mě!“ 

Harry si povzdychl. „Máš pravdu, čas od času tě sleduji.“

Draco se usmál. „Věděl jsem to!“ zajásal. „Věděl jsem, že to není jen moje představivost.“

Harry zrudnul. „Nebylo to jako… nechtěl jsem… já… Myslel jsem, že máš něco nekalého v plánu.“

Draco uhnul pohledem. „To jsem nejspíš měl.“ Nabral si další sousto a pečlivě zvážil svá další slova. „Podívej, Pot– Harry, co bys řekl na to, když se ti přiznám, že nechci, abychom stáli proti sobě na opačných stranách?“

„Nechceš?“ Harry vypadal překvapeně. „Proč teda jsi?“

„Co asi? Proč myslíš? Je to samozřejmě moje rodina.“ Draco od sebe odstrčil nedojedené jehněčí. „Hodně na mě tlačí.“

„Jak jako?“

Harry vypadal ustaraně a Draco měl najednou potřebu ho uklidnit. Potlačil v sobě ten vrtoch. „Chtějí, abych přijal Znamení zla,“ zašeptal Draco. „Ačkoliv teď, když je otec ve vězení, matka mě od toho naopak zrazuje.“

„Nedělej to,“ řekl Harry.

Draco se mírně pousmál. „Tak to už je druhý hlas.“ Pokrčil rameny. „Nechci. Ty-víš-kdo je šílený.“

Harry přikývnul. „Ano, to máš pravdu, je šílený.“ Hlasitě vydechl. „No, mohl bych ti pomoct.“

„Pomoci mi?“

„Zajdeme za Brumbálem, on už bude vědět, co dělat.“

Draco mlčky pozoroval, jak jejich jídlo zmizelo a nahradil jej desert. „Udělal bys to pro mě? Po tom všem, co jsem ti provedl?“

Harry se usmál. „Samozřejmě.“ Pak se zase začervenal. „Byl bych rád, kdyby z nás mohli být přátelé.“

_ Nebo něco víc. _ Draco se usmál. „Předpokládám, že dokonce i to je možné.“

Zbytek večeře proběhl v příjemném tichu, a když už se chystali k odchodu, začínal Draco pociťovat naději. _Sakra, až se to dozví Pansy, bude to s ní k nevydržení. Už celé měsíce mě přesvědčuje, že by mi Harry pomohl._

Harry dokonce zaplatil útratu – říkal, že příště může naopak platit on. Draco ze dveří Tří košťat doslova vyplul.

Vydali se zpátky do Bradavic. Bylo už pozdě, ale svítil měsíc v úplňku, takže na cestu bylo dobře vidět. Později si Draco zkrat svého mozku vysvětloval tím, že to bylo romantičností celé scenérie, ale právě v ten moment, kdy stál vedle Harryho měsícem ozářené siluety, prostě nedokázal odolat Harryho vábivým rtům. Předklonil se a přitiskl své rty na ty Harryho.

Harry ztuhnul a Draco se okamžitě odtáhnul. Viděl, jak na něj Harry zírá.

„Ksakru!“ zanadával a udělal krok zpět. Rychle se sebral, zavřel oči a přemístil se. V duchu se po celou dobu proklínal.

** »» «« **

„Draco?!“

Harry pospíchal pěšinou k hradu. Věděl, že Draco se nemohl kvůli proti-přemísťovacím štítům dostat nikam daleko. Nebyli ještě dostatečně blízko školy, aby se mohl přemístit přímo do zmijozelského sklepení, takže Harry doufal, že když si pohne, ještě Draca dohoní.

Došel až do hradu a zamířil ke sklepení. Nebyl si jistý, co udělá, až se tam dostane; měl pochybný nápad navléct si neviditelný plášť a proklouznout dovnitř společně s ostatními zmijozelskými studenty, ale netušil, jestli to bude fungovat.

Procházel Velkou síní a uviděl nějaká světla, proto nakoukl za roh a překvapeně zamrkal. Schoulený na svém místě seděl Draco, vedle něj seděla Parkinsonová a klidnými konejšivými pohyby ho hladila po zádech

Vytáhl plášť a přetáhl ho přes sebe, aby mohl přijít blíž a poslouchat je.

„– jsi mi říct, co chceš udělat,“ hubovala ho Pansy. „Mohla jsem tam být a poradit ti.“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „V takové situaci by mi nepomohla žádná dobře míněná rada,“ zamumlal. „Har– sakra! Musím si zvyknout, že mu zase smím říkat jen Potter! Potter mi nabídl možnost uniknout z té svízelné situace a já to zase celé podělal.“

„Pořád je ještě šance,“ tvrdila Pansy. „Patříš přece do Zmijozelu, nebo ne?!“

Draco k ní obrátil hlavu. „Pansy, mám tě rád, ale drž už ksakru hubu!“

Vyplázla na něj jazyk. „Víš, že mám pravdu. Ale dneska večer ještě nejsi připravený vyslechnout dobré rady. Pojďme se vrátit do sklepení a vymyslet nějaké plány, jak toho svého vysněného prince můžeš ulovit.“

Draco protočil oči v sloup. „Zaprvé – není můj vysněný princ. A zadruhé – nejspíš tam na mě bude někde dole čekat a já se ještě opravdu necítím na setkání s ním. Ještě chvíli tady zůstanu.“

„Dobrá.“ Pansy vstala a nachystala se k odchodu, ale pak se k Harryho nemalému překvapení sehnula a letmo políbila Draca do vlasů. „Nebuď tady příliš dlouho. Zbytečně se trápíš. Přijď za mnou, až se budeš chtít někam pohnout. Něco už vymyslíme.“

Prošla těsně kolem Harryho, který jí jen tak tak stihnul uhnout z cesty. Došla až ke dveřím, když se otočila zpátky a zavolala: „A Draco? Měl by sis s ním promluvit co nejdřív. Něco mi říká, žes to nepodělal tak strašně, jak si myslíš.“

Draco si jí nevšímal a zničeně sesunul hlavu na desku stolu.

Harry si olízl rty. Spíš než znechucen byl Dracovým polibkem šokován. _Zajímalo by mě, jestli by tomu teď dal šanci?_

Jako na povel Draco zvedl hlavu, protáhl se a znovu se opřel. Harry zíral na jeho rty, které ve světle svíček skoro zářily. Přitahovalo ho to blíž, až se konečně sklonil a vtiskl Dracovi na rty polibek.

Úplně zapomněl, že je neviditelný. Tedy alespoň do té doby, než Draco otevřel oči. „Co to–“

Harry, vyvedený z míry, se odtáhl a začal couvat ke dveřím, ale daleko se nedostal. 

„ _Mdloby na tebe!_ “

Harry se s žuchnutím skácel k zemi, plášť se mu svezl a odhalil kus jeho nohy.

„Harry?“ Draco se k němu naklonil a v příští chvíli z něj neviditelný plášť strhnul. „Co to mělo kčertu znamenat?“

Harry tam jen tak ležel a nebyl schopen odpovědět.

„Aha, jasně. _Finite Incantatem!_ “

Harry otočil hlavou a vzhlédl k Dracovi. „Promiň nechtěl jsem–“

Draco se posadil vedle něj. „Nechtěl jsi?“ ušklíbl se. „Byl jsi tady ve svém plášti a čirou náhodou jsi mi spadl přímo na rty?“

Harry se zazubil. „Kdepak, na tom nebylo vůbec nic náhodného.“

„Znamená to, že se mě nechystáš proklít za to, že jsem tě předtím políbil?“

„Správně.“ Harry se posadil a potěšilo ho, že se od něj Draco neodtáhl. „Mrzí mě, že jsem předtím nijak nezareagoval. Byl jsem zaskočený.“

„A co teď?“ zašeptal Draco. „Byl bys zaskočený, kdybych tě teď políbil?“

„Spíš bych byl zklamaný, kdybys to neudělal,“ vydechl Harry, když si ho Draco přitáhl blíž k sobě.

„Tak to zkusíme znovu, co říkáš?“

Harry měl sotva čas přikývnout, než se na něj Draco přisál svými rty. Tentokrát nezůstal pasivní a zapojil se do polibku.

Obkroužil Dracovy rty jazykem. Draco zareagoval otevřením úst a teprve teď si oba vychutnávali ten pravý polibek. Tiskli se k sobě, vzájemně prozkoumávali svá ústa a Harry po chvíli zjistil, že obkročmo sedí na Dracovi.

Hluk v chodbě je přiměl se od sebe odtrhnout.

„Tohle není zrovna to nejlepší místo,“ zašeptal Draco.

Harry se rozpustile usmál a pozvedl neviditelný plášť. „Nepovídej…“

Draco se ušklíbl. „Myslím, že si dokážu zvyknout na představu, že se budeme moci líbat kdekoliv.“

„Mmmmmm.“ Harry se zahihňal a přitiskl se k němu blíž. „Exhibicionistický zvrhlíku.“

„Nevšiml jsem si, že bys bral s křikem nohy na ramena.“

„Pravda.“ Draco se k němu znovu naklonil a Harry vydechl: „Jsem rád, že jsi poslal ten dopis.“

Draco se zarazil. „Jaký dopis?“

„Vždyť víš, ten, ve kterém jsi mne požádal, abych se s tebou dnes večer setkal U Tří košťat. Pravda, spíš jsi mi to nařídil.“

„Já že jsem ti poslal dopis?“ zakroutil Draco nevěřícně hlavou. „ _Ty_ jsi poslal dopis _mě_!“

Harry se zamračil. „Ne, to jsem teda neposlal.“

Draco na něj nevěřícně zíral. „Někdo to na nás navlékl!“

Harry přeletěl pohledem prázdnou síň. „Už to tak vypadá. Ale musí se uznat, že to zafungovalo.“

„Tebe nezajímá, kdo to byl?“

„Vlastně ani ne.“ Harry popadl plášť a přehodil ho přes ně. „Tak… kde jsme to přestali?“

** »» «« **

Lenka Láskorádová se usmívala, když viděla, jak se Draco s Harrym dychtivě líbají. Naštěstí byla vždycky dobrá v kouzelných formulích, hlavně co se iluzí týkalo, a díky strašibrýlým dokázala vidět i skrz neviditelné pláště.

Zůstala tam dostatečně dlouho na to, aby se ujistila, že s nově vzniklým vztahem, který se snažila vytvořit už jak dlouho, je všechno tak, jak má být. Teprve poté je opustila. Její dopisy očividně odvedly svou práci dokonale.

Když se vracela zpátky do Havraspárské koleje, rozhodla se, že takových dopisů napíše víc. _Nejspíš Parkinsonová a Finnigen_ , rozhodla se konečně před tím, než zalezla do postele. _To by mohlo vyjít._

** »»konec«« **


End file.
